Catfight
Catfight is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by C.H. Trengove, it originally aired on September 14, 1987. Official Summary Mumm-Ra transforms into Jaga, appears before Lion-O and tells him that the new ThunderCats, Lynx-O, Pumyra and Ben-Gali along with Snarfer, plan to overthrow the ThunderCats and takeover Third Earth. Mumm-Ra then transforms into Turmagar, the Tuska, visits Lynx-O, Pumyra, Ben-Gali and Snarfer at the Tower of Omens an tells them that Tuska Territory is in grave danger. Along with Mumm-Ra/Turmagar, they take the ThunderStrike to Tuska Territory. They contact the ThunderCats at Cats' Lair, inform them of the Tuska's situation and plan a rendezvous. Believing this to be a trap, a suspicious Lion-O tells the other ThunderCats of Mumm-Ra/Jaga's warner, asserting that Jaga is never wrong. The ThunderCats, however, board the ThunderTank and agree to investigate. Aboard the ThunderStrike, Mumm-Ra/Turmagar fires his Tuska laser gun at the approaching ThunderTank. The ThunderCats conclude that Jaga was telling the truth and the new ThunderCats are indeed their enemies. Both vehicles collide, throwing all of their passengers to the ground. With the old ThunderCats battling the new ThunderCats, the Luna-Taks attack the unguarded Cats' Lair and Tower of Omens. Alerted to this, Lion-O summons all of the ThunderCats using the Sword, but they fail to stop fighting and acknowledge the signal. Finally realizing the truth about Mumm-Ra/Turmagar and Mumm-Ra/Jaga, the ThunderCats end their battle, rush to Lion-O's side and save both of their fortresses from destruction. Witnessing Mumm-Ra's defeat, the Luna-Taks abandon him and flee to Sky-Tomb. Official Moral Mumm-Ra sets out to sow discord among the ThunderCats through deceit and trickery. Disguising himself, first as Jaga and then as Turmagar, he creates mistrust and doubt among the ThunderCats about their motives and allegiances. The ThunderCats are taken in by his powers of suggestion and acts of instigation. Failing to confirm in reality what has only been suggested in appearance they take to fighting among each other. Meanwhile, they weaken their defenses to Cats' Lair and the Tower of Omens, which are almost taken by the Luna-Taks. When called by Lion-O and the Sword of Omens' signal, they realize their mistake in time. Reunited, they repel the Luna-Taks and Mumm-Ra. The ThunderCats learn the lesson to "look before you leap." When we act impulsively in our lives, without considering all aspect of situations we encounter, we often do not choose the best course of action. Without having the whole story, it is easy to blame on others, because we do not understand their motives for acting as they did. Or, beginning a project without knowing all it entails may lead to failure because we underestimated what resources are needed or how long it will take. On the other hand, when we don't act impulsively we take the time to consider what we are facing and the best possible course of action. By delaying, we can engage in thinking constructively by defining the problem we face, learning about all its causes and components, and consider a variety of means to resolve it. Story Taking on the guise of Jaga the wise, Mumm-Ra appears before Lion-O and warns him that the new ThunderCats – Lynx-O, Bengali, Pumyra and Snarfer- are planning to destroy the true ThunderCats and take over Third Earth for themselves. Not entirely convinced about this, Lion-O nevertheless tells Panthro, Cheetara and Snarf about Jaga’s warning. Mumm-Ra then changes into Turmagar the Tuska and goes to the New ThunderCats in the Tower of Omens, pretending to need their help to defend his land and his people from an unspecified threat. After alerting the other ThunderCats to meet them along the way, Bengali, Pumyra, Snarfer and Turmagar fly out in the ThunderStrike. Warily, Panthro and Cheetara drive the ThunderTank to meet the ThunderStrike. When the two vehicles meet, Turmagar fires a shot at the ThunderTank, igniting a fight between the two ThunderCats groups, while he sneaks away. Mumm-Ra, having reverted back to his true form, puts the second part of his plan into action. Teaming up with the Lunataks, he attacks the two ThunderCats fortresses. Chilla and Alluro fly the Ice Runner to the Tower of Omens and freeze it with Lynx-O still inside, while the rest of the Lunataks use the Luna-Tacker to bombard Cats Lair with Lion-O still inside. After a short scuffle with Tug-Mug, Lion-O manages to summon the ThunderCats who stop fighting at once and unite to go to the aid of their leader. The ThunderCats working as a team make short work of both the Lunataks as well as Mumm-Ra, sending the villains fleeing back to their respective lairs. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * Usually Mumm-Ra’s cauldron only shows scenes of events that are happening at that time or evens that have taken place in the past. This is the only episode in which the cauldron shows images from the future. Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Catfight cap1.png Catfight cap2.png Catfight cap3.png Catfight cap4.png Catfight cap5.png Catfight cap6.png Catfight cap7.png Catfight cap8.png Catfight cap9.png Catfight cap10.png Catfight cap11.png Catfight cap12.png External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Chris Trengove